


mischief and magic (and the trouble they can bring)

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Human Peter Hale, Steter endgame, Stetermonthlyprompts, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witch Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Peter Hale was the greatest witch to set foot in California in a century. Sarcastic, smart, and solitary he was loved, hated, and feared in equal measure. He had a reputation and he had worked hard for it. So when it takes a nose dive and his clients stop calling well, he isn’t one to take such things lightly. Especially not when it was from a foolish alpha he’d never laid eyes on.Or so he thinks.With trouble on the horizon and an alpha with a smile as quick as his claws offering a once in a lifetime opportunity well; maybe an alliance is in order.





	mischief and magic (and the trouble they can bring)

Alpha Stilinski was a bumbling fool with too much energy who kept charge of his pack through sheer luck. Alpha Stilinski was young and inexperienced. Alpha Stilinski was ruthless, fiercely loyal and willing to sink his claws into anyone who dared cross his pack. Alpha Stilinski was fearless, the best alpha California had seen in a century.

Alpha Stilinski was a mess of contradictions and Peter had spent nearly three years hearing the rumors around the man’s leadership skills and his legacy as a wolf. He’d kept his distance, knowing that involving himself with a person like that, one who attracted chaos like honey did flies, would only hurt his business. He was quite proud of his business. Had worked for two decades on his craft and building a clientele who was loyal, even fearful at times. So how his reputation could nose dive seemingly overnight due to the word of the Great Alpha Stilinski- whom he had never met- was a mystery Peter was quite determined to get to the bottom of. Even if it meant stalking straight into wolf territory with his head held high and concealment charms around his neck. All it would take to put him at a disadvantage was a stutter of his heart or change in his scent. He was prepared for war.

There’s a blonde at the front desk, feet propped on the work space and bubblegum in her mouth.

“I’m here to speak with the Alpha.”

“Oh yeah?” Pop. “And who are you?”

“Peter Hale.”

“Oh. You. Hey, Batman! The douche is here.” He opens his mouth to express his outrage at the statement but a crash cuts off the thought. A young man stumbles into the room, limbs flailing, head down, bouncing in a move that makes it clear he’d stubbed a toe or three. He lifts his head, big whiskey doe eyes landing on Peter -

“You!”

“You.”

“You little shit! You destroyed my plants and then told your alpha on me? Four months of work that you trampled and you have the audacity to act like I’m the asshole?” He’s furious. If he were a wolf his eyes would be blazing, as it is he feels heat burn through his veins.

“Me? Me?!” The young man looks incredulous. “You’re the one who didn’t give me an opportunity to apologize you absolute dick! And I didn’t tell on you” the doe eyes flare red and Peter stares. This boy was Alpha Stilinski. This disaster was who everyone was so caught up in admiring?

“Then apologize.”

“What?”

“Apologize.”

“You’re insane.”

“You’ve sufficiently ruined my reputation in California and possibly beyond, over something that I’m quite positive was your fault. So, you said I didn’t give you a chance to apologize and here it is. Apologize.”

“Holy shit, you’re such an ass!” Peter raises a brow. “Oh! Fine!! I’m sorry I bumped into you and made you drop your plant. Jesus, you have the personality of kicked mongoose, how did you even get a business to start with?”

“Because I’m the best witch on this side of the Mississippi.”

“Bet.”

“… what?”

“Bet. If you’re the best prove it, you help me and I’ll fix your reputation.” There’s the glimmer of the leader he’s rumored to be in the set of his shoulders and the challenge in his eyes. Peter had never been one to back away from a challenge, especially when winning would be so sweet.

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a side project for me at the moment. I would like to continue it in the future but it won’t be my main focus for now. Let me know what y’all think or hit me up at faetxlity on tumblr. 
> 
> (Note: It’s a working title and I’m open to suggestions.) 
> 
> Love y’all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
